disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cameos for Wreck-It Ralph 2
Disney/Pixar * Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa, Moana, Megara, Esmeralda, Sofia, and Elena * Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Chip n’ Dale, Baloo, and Darkwing Duck from The Disney Afternoon series * Captain Jake and Pirate Princess Izzy from Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Peter Pan * Dipper and Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan and Ford Pines, and Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls * Star Butterfly from Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Wander, Lord Hater and Lord Dominator from Wander Over Yonder * Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Agent P, and Dr. Doofensmirtz from Phineas and Ferb * Milo Murphy from Milo Murphy's Law * Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and the Electric Mayhem from The Muppets * Valiant, Bugsy, Lofty, Toughwood and Tailfeather from Valiant * Marlin, Dory and Nemo from Finding Nemo Duology * Woody, Buzz Lightyear and Jessie from Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 * Jack Skellington * The Little Brave Toaster * Samson from The Wild * Frakenweenie * Bolt, Penny, Mittens, Rhino and Calico from Bolt * Simba * Yin, Yang, Yo * Pepper Ann * T.J. Detweiler from Recess * Jake Long * Kim Possible Marvel Comics * Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Ant Man, The Wasp, Winter Soldier, Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, Doctor Strange, Iron Fist, Hawkeye, Red Hulk, Black Panther, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Falcon and Thor from the Avengers * Blue Marvel and America Chavez from 2015 Ultimates * Thanos * Rocket, Gamora, Star-Lord, Drax and Groot * Kamala Khan * Wolverine, Storm, X-23, Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Old Man Logan, Mr. Sinister, Magneto, Cable, Beast, Cyclops, Professor X, Psylocke, Jubilee and Deadpool from X-Men * Spider-Man (both Peter and Miles), Spider-Gwen, Venom, Green Goblin, Doctor Octupus, Black Cat, Spider-Girl, Anti-Venom, Agent Venom, the Beetle, Carnage and Scarlet Spider from the Spider-Man series Lucasfilm and LucasArts * C-3PO, Princess Leia, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, Ashoka Tano and Jar Jar Binks * Indiana Jones and Mola Ram 20th Century Fox * Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Itchy, Scratchy, and Sideshow Bob from The Simpsons * Alien and Predator * Jake and Neytiri from Avatar * Caeser from Planet of the Apes * The Griffins and Ernie the Big Chicken from Family Guy * Fry, Leela, Bender and Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama * Manny, Diego, Sid, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Shira, Granny and Scrat from Ice Age * Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Roberto, Mimi, Eduardo, Linda, Tulio, Luiz, Rafael, Fernando, Bia, Carla and Tiago from Rio * Ferdinand * Lance Sterling and Walter Beckett from Spies in Disguise Nintendo * Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi and Bowser from the Super Mario series * Link, Zelda and Ganon from The Legend of Zelda * Samus Aran and Ridley from Metroid * Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede from Kirby series * Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi from StarFox * Red, Blue, Professor Oak, Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Eevee, Lucario and Mewtwo from Pokemon * Little Mac, Glass Joe, King Hippo, Bald Bull, Mr. Sandman and Super Macho Man from Punch-Out!! * Pit and Palutena from Kid Icarus Sega * Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles “Tails” Prower, Amy Rose, Dr. Eggman, Blaze the Cat, Badniks, Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic the Hedgehog series * Centurion and Neff from Altered Beast * Opa Opa from Fantasy Zone * Harrier from Space Harrier * Joe Musashi from Shinobi * Jacky Bryant and Akira Yuki from Virtua Fighter Capcom * Mega Man and Dr. Wily from Mega Man * Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Zangief, Dhalsim, Sakura, Cammy and M. Bison from Street Fighter * Arthur and Firebrand from Ghosts n’ Goblins * Dante from Devil May Cry * Morrigan Aensland, Felicia, Demitri Maximoff and Jon Talbain from Darkstalkers Bandai Namco * Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Blinky, Pinky, Inky and Clyde from Pac-Man * Jin Kazama and Heichachi Mishima from Tekken * Taizo Hori from Dig Dug * Mappy from Mappy * Galaga ships from Galaga Konami * Frogger from Frogger * Simon Belmont from Castlevania * Contra fighter from Contra * Solid Snake from Metal Gear * Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael & Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Arcade Game Taito * Aliens from Space Invaders * Qix from Qix * Bub and Bob from Bubble Bobble Midway/NetherRealm Studios * Paperboy from Paperboy * Tapper from Tapper * George, Lizzie and Ralph from Rampage * Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Kano, Raiden, and Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat Williams Electronics * Max Force and Hit Man from N.A.R.C. * Contestant from Smash TV * Joust fighter and Ostrich from Joust * Sinister from Sinistar Atari * Pong paddles from Pong * Centipede from Centipede * Asteroid ship from Asteroids Activision * Pitfall Harry from Pitfall * Spyro the Dragon from Spyro * Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Neo Cortex from Crash Bandicoot Irem * Moon buggy from Moon Patrol Data East * Peter Pepper from Burger Time Gottlieb * Q-Bert from Q-Bert Ubisoft * Rayman from Rayman Square-Enix * Cloud, White Mage, Black Mage and Moogle from Final Fantasy * Sora from Kingdom Hearts * Lara Croft from Tomb Raider Koei-Tecmo * Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive Cinematronics * Dirk the Daring and Daphne from Dragon’s Lair * Ace, Kimberly and Borf from Space Ace Valve * Heavy, Soldier, Spy, Scout and Pyro from Team Fortress 2 * GlaDOS and Wheatley from Portal * Gordon Freeman and The G-Man from Half Life Blizzard * Tracer, Winston, Junkrat, and Roadhog from Overwatch Studio MDHR * Cuphead, Mugman, King Dice and the Devil from Cuphead Interplay * Earthworm Jim from Earthworm Jim Rare * Banjo and Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie * Jago, Orchid, Fulgore, Cinder, Glacius, and Spinal from Killer Instinct * Pirates from Sea of Thieves Wayforward Technologies * Shantae from Shantae Rovio Entertainment * Red, Chuck, Bomb, and the Bad Piggies from Angry Birds Mojang * Steve, Creeper, Zombie, Enderman, Skeleton, Ghast and Spider from Minecraft Scott Cawthon * Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy’s